Doodles Plus Sora Is Greater Than Trig
by The Accident-Prone Klutz
Summary: His name was Sora. He was a senior and on the cusp of graduating that year. And she – well – she was the quiet girl, the girl that nobody really noticed. AU. SN. Implied RK.


**Um, well, yeah, I was feeling rather fluffy. I felt the need to write Sora/Namine since my other current fics are lacking it. And I needed to take a break from all the angst in SL and SAS. Sometimes I just want to be fluffy! Is that such a crime? Yeah, and I was kind of thinking of how behind I am on my math homework (and how I chose to write, rather than catch up). My priorities are screwed up.**

**Pairing:** Sora/Namine, implied Roxas/Kairi

**Rating: **K+ for um, excessive fluffiness :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Doodles Plus Sora Is Greater Than Trig**

.

.

.

Naminé sighed in her seat, her fingers idly doodling along the margins of her notebook. It was another regular day of school. A _boring_ one. The blonde let another sigh roll out of her mouth, as the teacher in the front of the class droned on about Trig functions (which she was pretty positive she would never be able to memorize).

Her eyes flickered towards the whiteboard, scanning all of the mathematical markings and felt a wave of confusion hit her square in the face.

_Okay, forget trying to pay attention._

Her gaze fell back down to the doodle on her notebook. Another pair of eyes stared back at her from the lined paper. Smiling softly, the blonde felt a small blush form on her cheeks. She knew who those eyes belonged to. As if looking for a confirmation, the girl's attention flickered to the boy sitting exactly two seats to her left and three seats up. His chestnut brown hair stuck up in a tangled mess of spikes. The fact that he was currently running a hand through his locks, only served to make his hair even messier.

She was swooning, and she didn't notice until after the girl sitting next to her rolled her eyes.

"Be any more obvious." Namine's best friend Xion snickered. The blonde, in turn, reddened in embarrassment lowering her gaze back onto her paper. She didn't even realize she was unconsciously sketching out a profile of the brunet boy.

His name was Sora. He was a senior and on the cusp of graduating that year. He was captain of the soccer team, the object of many girls' affections. He was the most popular boy in the entire school, save for his best friend Riku.

And she – well – she was the _quiet_ girl, the girl that nobody really noticed. She was the girl who zoned out, and daydreamed during class. She was the girl that spent her free time in the art room. To say she was popular would have been a complete and utter lie. It didn't really faze her. She only really wanted one person's attention anyway. And said person was too busy laughing with his other best friend, Kairi, earning a scolding glare from the teacher.

Kairi was the fiery redhead that completed the pack. She was quite honestly the complete opposite of Naminé. She was the head cheerleader, the girl of every boy's dream. She was charming to a tee. And Naminé was pretty sure that Sora was among the number of boys who drooled after her.

The blonde girl sighed, resting her cheek against her hand, as she continued to doodle away.

When the bell rang, the teacher stopped them to collect their class work. Naminé – being the ever oblivious one – doodled all over her work. She quickly ripped the paper out of her notebook and crumpled it. When the teacher regarded her with a disapproving glance at her lack of work, the girl turned away sheepishly. After having this class for a little over a semester, the blonde would think that she would learn to draw on a separate sheet of paper… Maybe this was the reason her Pre-Calculus grade was so terrible.

The girl fisted the paper, before tossing it into the wastebasket by the door. She'd rather be caught dead than to have evidence of her crush (?) on paper. It became a routine to the blonde anyway. Seeing as she escaped to Sora-dreamland every time she entered this classroom.

_Well that's pathetic._

"You know, I'm kind of getting a little tired of watching you watch Sora." Xion said, as they both walked to their table. Naminé tightened the strap of her bag self-consciously.

"You don't have to watch." The blonde responded stubbornly.

"Maybe you should say something to him." Xion said. The other girl nearly crashed into the table at the girl's suggestion.

"Xion!" The blonde squeaked exasperatedly. "Are you crazy? I-I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey Sora, fancy having a little chat with me? I really want to tell you that I secretly-'"

"-Actually, yeah, I do want to have a little chat with you." Sora, freaking captain of the soccer team and most popular guy in school, save for Riku, asked. Naminé pinched herself in astonishment. Was this really happening? Was she _dreaming_?

Her eyes flickered to Xion, who looked just as shocked as the blonde felt. The raven haired girl shook her head, before shooting Naminé a _hello-are-you-stupid-he's-__**talking**__-to-__**you**__-say-__**something**_ look. The blonde flushed deeply, turning her attention back to the brunet, who was oddly enough staring at her with rapt attention. He looked breathtaking up close. Naminé almost forgot how to breathe.

His eyes were bright, shiny and blinding like blue fluorescent strobe lights. His dark brown hair looked even more tangled up close. Underneath all the embarrassment and surprise, Naminé had a sudden urge to run a hand through the wild chocolate jungle. If it were possible, the blonde's face boiled like a volcano. Sora's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her watching him.

_Oh crap! He's getting mad, Naminé, say something!_

"Naminé?"

She didn't know what confused her more, the fact that he sounded far from angry, or the fact that he knew her name.

_Ohmigawd, he knows my name!_

He continued to stare at her with that frustrated look. Naminé could only nod her head once. He accepted that, and even smiled (which had Naminé internally swooning like a sad Twilight fan girl). The brunet put a tentative hand on the small of her back, leading her away from the table. She turned into a statue at the touch, shooting her best friend a terrified glance. Xion, on the other hand, was beaming like a proud mother head, giving her the thumbs up.

Naminé was only half-aware of the curious stares everyone – in the entire damn courtyard – was giving her. The girl's focus was directly on the fact that Sora had yet to drop his hand away. Naminé stared at the ground, trying to not to stumble over her feet. If she had looked around, she would have noticed the angry looks from the Sora-fan girls as they sharpened their pitchforks (metaphorically). She would have noticed Riku rolling his eyes in a playful manner. And she would have noticed the satisfied smirk coming from Kairi.

Sora led her back into the school building and into the nearest empty classroom. When she walked in, he quickly turned and closed the door. He faced her, twiddling with the end of his soccer jersey. He peeked down at her from beneath his chocolate bangs.

"So, um, you're probably wondering why I dragged you here…" He trailed off, looking nervous. Naminé remained quiet, and she quickly realized that her weirdo quietness was probably why he was acting nervous.

_Come on, you're scaring him away!_

"Y-yeah." She whispered, feeling her face flush when Sora suddenly smiled affectionately. Okay where did that come from?

"Right, so, erm, I'm graduating this year." Sora stated. Naminé felt confused. Everyone knew Sora was graduating this year. "I just, I mean, um…"

The brunet bowed his head in defeat. But he straightened up excitedly, as if a light bulb went off in his head. He shot Naminé another smile (another swooning mess), before he took off his backpack and began digging into it.

"I didn't know what any of this meant when I first started collecting them. It took me a while to figure it out, and then Kairi helped me understand." Sora muttered brightly, as he pulled out a thin, half-inch, black binder. But it was so filled up, it wouldn't close. The brunet struggled with it, before he handed it to Naminé. The blonde girl blinked, looking from Sora to the folder. "Open it."

When she opened the binder, she literally felt like her world had just crashed down on her. And then it rose back up, just to crash down on her again. She was met with the sight of the crumpled up doodle, she drew in class, of the same brunet who was watching her every move. It was neatly placed in a sheet protector.

Her face burned, her heartbeat quickened. She felt her tears prick up in embarrassment. Her fingers flipped through the plastic pages, feeling a stab of humiliation with every page turn. There was the doodle from yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and…

Christ, some of these dated all the way back to last year and she wasn't even halfway through. She needed to dispose of this book. She needed to bury it. No, burn it first, then bury the ashes, like a dead body! But then –

"Do you, um, do you like me, Naminé?" Sora's voice broke her way from her plotting.

Naminé swallowed thickly. The tears were starting to build up. She was just so painfully embarrassed. Mortified. She wanted to die. Especially with the way he was staring at her with that persistent expression. Was this why he pulled her aside? To embarrass her? Was he going to show all of his friends? Kairi already knew of this, who was to say that the rest of his friends didn't either?

Her lungs ached as she tried to regain her controlled breathing. Her head was hurting; it felt like it was caving in. It became stuffy in the room. She needed to get out of here. Get rid of the book and get out of here.

_But what's the point? If everyone knows. If everyone knows, there's no point in hiding it. I'll be the laughing stock either way. The poor little nobody chasing the most popular boy in school._

"Naminé?"

She looked at him. Her face probably resembled a tomato, as she nodded softly. The girl had never hated tomatoes more than today.

_Screw you tomatoes. I despise the day you were born. I mean seriously what __**are**__ you, anyway?_

Naminé would've continued on with her internal anti-tomato rant had it not been for the boy's face. Sora's expression abruptly lit up. His lips suddenly stretched out into a wide grin, as he gently pried the binder out of her tight grasp.

"That's such a relief." Sora sighed. He let out a small chuckle, before the chuckle became full on laughing. Out of nowhere, the boy jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "_Yes! _I can't wait to rub this in Riku's stupid face! You see, he had no faith in me whatsoever. Now, I've got proof that I have mad skills and _can_ win the girl."

Then the brunet reached forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a hug, as he jumped in place. "This is great! We can totally double date with Kairi and Roxas, that way I don't have to be the third wheel. Then you can buy me all the chocolate in the world on Valentine's Day. And I'll make sure to get you the softest bear ever!" He reached out and grabbed the frozen blonde's other wrist, waving their arms in the air. "Then you can totally go to all of my soccer games and every time I score, I'll point to you in the stands! I'll follow you into the art room, because I know you love hanging out there during break."

Sora stopped in his dancing. "And our first date… Huh? I dunno, we'll figure out where to go for the first date. It doesn't really matter, as long as you're there. And then your birthday…. _Holy crap!_ Your birthday! Naminé, why didn't you remind me your birthday was this Friday!" he scolded incredulously. "Ah, I-I have to find the perfect gift."

The brunet let go of the blonde, running towards the door in a great panic.

"_W-wait!"_ Naminé blurted out, causing Sora to stop in his tracks. He whipped around, a wide doting smile gracing his features. If Naminé weren't so confused she would've blushed. "What – what does this all mean?"

Sora blinked. His smile widened and – if Naminé looked upon closer inspection – his face turned a light pink color.

"I like you too Naminé." He mumbled out shyly. "I've kind of liked you for a long time. I probably wouldn't have told you, if Kairi hadn't pushed me. She is kind of pushy, now that I think about it, but I guess it was worth it. Or else I wouldn't have ever talked to you. You're so shy and I'm so shy around you and…"

Naminé nodded her head, acknowledging his statement, but really, she stopped listening after _'I like you too Naminé'_.

_Wait what?_

"I mean I _did_ dig in the trashcans just so I could keep a little piece of you. Since I _love_ you so much…"

And then the poor flustered, little blonde fainted shortly after _that_ statement.

"Wait! No! Naminé I mean _like_! Crap, crap, crap Kairi's going to kill me for saying that." Sora blanched, noticing the unconscious blonde on the floor. _"Naminé?" _

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are lovely and welcomed and wanted (but not begged for) and cherished and (is too sleepy to come up with more adjectives). So stupid Fanfiction wouldn't let me put the actual math equation.. thingy mabobs. (is mad.) Going back to change EVERYTHING NOW!<br>**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
